No Power Over Me
by Regan you know the ruthless
Summary: A little over a week after Sarah defeats the Labyrinth, she is transported back to the Labyrinth because she wishes it, but how can that be? Man, I just am not good with summaries. R & R please!


Hi, all. So this is my first Labyrinth fanfic, so bare with me. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated, constructive criticism is the best. Finally, a fanfic where I can write about the one and only, may I have a drum roll please? Jareth! That is right folks, Jareth. Please, no flames. Oh, and if anyone would be willing to be my beta reader, please email me, please! R & R.  
  
Sarah writhed in her sleep and tore the blankets off of her as she suddenly awoke in a cold sweat. She could almost hear that haunting voice that belonged to Jareth. "Turn back, Sarah, while you still can."  
  
She brushed her long, dark brown hair out of her eyes, and glared defiantly at nothing. "I won't Jareth. I won't turn back."  
  
She slowly climbed out of her bed and looked out of her window into the darkness. "No, what am I saying?" she said in disbelief as she shook her head. "I didn't turn back, I never did. I beat him and that Labyrinth of his," she said as she smiled wryly, still gazing out of her window. "It was a piece of cake." Lightning briefly illuminated the outdoors. It's raining, as usual, she thought to herself.  
  
Suddenly her heart leapt up into her throat as she saw something dart outside of her window. It.looked like an owl, a white owl, she thought to herself while her throat tightened up against her throat. Her thoughts immediately went to Toby. "Is he alright? Maybe I should go check," she said to herself. "No, no, he is with my parents, he is fine," she reassured herself. "Besides," she thought aloud, "owls wouldn't fly in this kind of weather."  
  
She shook her head, and raised her chin slightly. "You have no power over me, Jareth," she said defiantly. "Ok, Sarah," she said to herself, "you really need to move on already. It has been a week and nothing has happened, so nothing will," she said as she looked out the window one last time. She walked over to her bureau and sat down in front of it, gazing at her reflection as she turned on her lamp. She smiled at herself. "Yes, Sarah Williams, you did it, you beat him, you beat Jareth!" She slowly reached for her hairbrush, which lay in front of the mirror. She slowly began to brush her hair while she hummed the tune that her music box played. "I have heard that somewhere else," she said out loud. Her eyes widened as she remembered Jareth singing it to her, when he was trying to make her forget about Toby. "Why did he play those games with me, why did he try to make me think that he loved me, and that I loved him?" she cried in disbelief.  
  
She stared at the mirror for minutes, and slowly, her reflection suddenly did not make sense anymore. It slowly began to dissipate into nothing, and then it changed into Jareth's face. His fine, delicate, and yet sharp features stared back at her with that air of superiority. "Argggh," she cried out in frustration as she threw her lipstick at the mirror. "Get out of my head!" She started as there was a knock on her door.  
  
"Sarah? Are you alright?" her father's voice asked through the door, brimming with grogginess.  
  
"Yes, Dad, everything is fine," she answered.  
  
"Alright, Sarah, try to get some sleep. Remember, you have school tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, Dad," she answered as she looked at the clock. "Ugh, its only 12:30 a.m.! And I already know, I am not going to be able to get any sleep," she said to herself. "Everywhere I turn, something is there that reminds me of Jareth and his twisted Labyrinth!"  
  
She threw herself on her bed and covered her head with her pillow. Tears slid down her face as she thought of Sir Didymus, Hoggle, and Ludo, the only true friends she had ever had. "They said, that if I ever needed them, just to say so.but I can't. They don't understand that I just can't. Ok, that is it, Sarah Williams, get a hold of yourself," she said firmly as she stopped her crying. "You have to get some sleep for tomorrow. Just one more day of school, that's it, and then you are free!" Yeah, free to think about the Labyrinth 24/7, she thought bitterly.  
  
She turned the lamp off and climbed under the covers and pulled them over her head. "Go to sleep."  
  
"Sarah, wake up or you'll be late for school," her stepmother called through the door as she knocked on it impatiently. "Sarah!"  
  
Sarah sat bolt upright, pushing the covers off of her. "Fine!" she answered moodily as she grabbed a loose t-shift, cardigan, and a pair of jeans out of her closet. She slowly climbed into the shower, threw on her clothes, grabbed her backpack, and made her way downstairs to the kitchen where she grabbed a bagel and made her way out the door. "I'm leaving," she called into the house before she shut the door tightly. She slowly walked to school as she ate her bagel. A couple of her classmates passed her in their cars, and honked and threw some trash out of their windows at her.  
  
"Creeps," she muttered under her breath.  
  
"This is already making out to be a long day at school!" she moaned as she pushed open the door to her highschool.  
  
  
  
The last day wasn't as horrible as she had anticipated, for one reason, finals. Everyone was kept busy, studying and trying to ace their finals on the last day, so they didn't pay much attention to Sarah, which she was grateful for. She picked up her final grades, straight A's. Normally, she would have been ecstatic, but she too busy thinking about the Labyrinth to even notice. She pushed open the door to her house.  
  
"Merlin, Merlin?" she called for her dog, who came streaking out of the house to great her. She laughed as she tossed her bag down on the grass and hugged him. "Good boy, Merlin, good boy! Let's go for a walk," she laughed as she started to run towards the park, and Merlin right at her heels, barking all the way.  
  
When they finally got to the park, Sarah collapsed down on the ground under a couple of weeping willows.  
  
"Go on, Merlin, go play boy," she said as she stretched out on the grass. She started to yawn, and stifled it quickly. "Man, I guess I really am tired," she said to herself as she sank even deeper into the grass and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
When she awoke, she was staring up at a yellow sky. She scrambled up, and cried out in surprise and dismay as she looked at her surroundings. Barren hills, with scrub vegetation, and a few trees here and there. "No!" she cried out as she stared at the Labyrinth, and the Castle beyond the Goblin City.  
  
"No, no, no, no, I must be dreaming, that is it, I am dreaming!" she said as she slapped herself hard across the cheek. "Ow! Ok, so apparently, I am not dreaming," she said as she panicked.  
  
"That is it! That is the final straw!" she screamed furiously. "Jareth! Jareth, where are you, you, you.fiend!! You jerk, where are you?!" she screeched.  
  
"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah, now why are you yowling a cat? What have I done this time, Sarah?" Jareth's condescending voice said as he materialized out of a cloud of glitter.  
  
She regained her composure, and said to Jareth in a cold, even, icy voice, "Why am I here, Jareth? Why did you bring me here?"  
  
"Me? I brought you here, Sarah? Are you absolutely sure about that?" he asked, somewhat reasonably.  
  
"Of course I am sure, Jareth, who else would bring me here besides you?" she asked bitterly.  
  
He smiled revealing his pointed teeth. "Why, Sarah, how about yourself?"  
  
"Me?" she asked incredulously. "How dare you even suggest that I would bring myself here?!"  
  
"Well, Sarah, because you wished it, just as you wished the baby away. Remember Sarah, I have no power of you," he said overdramatically as he slowly broke into a wide grin.  
  
She glared at him with daggers in her eyes. "That is right, Jareth, you do have no power over me! I wish I were at home, now! NOW!" she hollered closing her eyes.  
  
Jareth sauntered over to stand by Sarah, "You see Sarah, you want to be here. Ever since you left, you have been thinking about the Labyrinth nonstop. Finally, you could bare it no longer, you wished it, even if you will not admit it, you wished it. You know that you did, do not try to deny it," he said as she hung her head in defeat, "and you will not leave until you wish to leave. Even if you say you would rather be anywhere than here, we both know that is not true. Here you can live the life of fantasy that you have always wanted where nothing is as it seems, and yet, almost anything is possible, Sarah. In your life above ground, you hated it there, you simply did not fit in, but here, Sarah, here you can be Queen! You can be Queen if you would only allow it. You know that I would make you my queen, in an instant, Sarah. You know, deep inside, even if you won't admit it, that you do love me," he said, his eyes full of pain, his condescending tone lost, as he tried to touch her arm, but she shied away from his touch.  
  
"Jareth, no," she said flatly.  
  
"Very well," he said coldly. "In time," he answered as he vanished as he had appeared, in a cloud of glitter.  
  
So, how do you all like it? What would you all like to see happen? Anything I should change? Please review! ^__^ 


End file.
